Viviendo entre leones
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: Draco esta imparable, arrogante, pretencioso y altanero. Snape, decide castigar a su ahijado. Contando con el permiso del director, decide castigarlo dándole una poción, cuyo resultado no le atrae bastante al rubio. Y para agregar, tendrá que vivir 6 meses rodeado de Gryffindors, con el mismo Harry Potter de guarda espaldas. ¿Qué sucederá?... Advertencia: Gender Bender


Se levantó de su cómoda cama con un dolor de cabeza horrible. Tenía ganas de vomitar, y sentía la garganta y la boca asquerosamente secas e insípidas. Bostezando, se incorporó del todo, mientras estiraba sus brazos por arriba de la cabeza. Con paso pesado, se dirigió al baño, más específicamente al lavabo, donde se lavó la cara tratando de ahuyentar el sueño.

Blaise Zabini se adentró al baño, bostezando ruidosamente, y abriendo la boca de manera exagerada. Tallándose un ojo, se acercó al lavabo junto a donde él estaba, mientras hacia lo que había hecho hace unos segundos.

—Y bien, ¿Cómo amanecimos? —Pregunto el italiano, mientras miraba sonriendo al rubio.

—¿Tengo que responder? —Contesto desganado, mientras bufaba con exasperación.

Sentía un extraño cosquilleo en su estómago, mientras sentía el bello de sus orejas erizarse completamente, y los de la nuca igual. Sintiendo todo eso, estaba seguro de que algo pasaría pronto, y por lo visto, sería muy malo para él. La necesidad de ausentarse el día entero, y privarse de la humanidad, era fuerte, y siendo sinceros, tentadora. Pero no, él era Draco Malfoy, un Slytherin hecho y derecho, poderoso y respetado. ¿A que tendría que tenerle miedo?

…

…

…

Ya vestido, disfrutaba del desayuno, la cual, si bien no era comparación con Malfoy Manor, era por lo menos, aceptable para sus estándares. Lo que más le gustaba de todo el desayuno, era el correo sin duda; puesto que su madre, aun a sus 16 años, le mandaba pasteles y biscochos todos los días sin falta. Gesto que silenciosamente agradecía.

Saboreando los pasteles, se fijó en la mesa de los Gryffindor. Frunció el ceño. Potter estaba charlando y riendo a carcajadas severamente ruidosas, mientras que Weasley se metía todo el alimento que le permitía su boca, Granger por otra parte, disfrutaba de un buen libro, ignorando la conversación de sus amigos.

Hizo un gesto de desagrado. Sentía que San Potter siempre era el centro de atención en todo, por el que siempre había peleado con él, pero al parecer el pelinegro no se enteraba de ello y lo ignoraba con un gesto de superioridad, como si el mundo no le importara en lo más mínimo. Idiota.

Se levanto elegantemente de la mesa cuando hubo terminado, y se dirigió a la primera clase del día: Pociones. Cuando llego al laboratorio de pociones, su padrino estaba esperándolo.

—Draco, me he enterado de lo que paso con Michael Smith. —Fue lo primero que escucho.

Draco rodo los ojos, ese pequeño sangre sucia se lo tenía bien merecido, y si le había hechizado con una maldición de piernas de gelatina, además de dejarlo atado de manos para que no pudiera moverse, no era lo que menos se había merecido.

Snape era sin duda, uno de los profesores a quien más respetaba, por no decir el único. Pero ese día, no estaba de humor para soportar su famoso sermón que de seguro se avecinaba.

—No estoy de humor, déjate de quejar conmigo de nimiedades sin importancia verdaderamente relevante. —El rostro de Snape se coloreo un poco. A Draco poco le importaba en ese momento.

—Draco, espero que recapacites sobre tu comportamiento limpiando el aula sin magia. —

—¡Ni que fuera un elfo domestico! —Espeto indignado.

No era ningún muggle, y mucho menos un elfo domestico para andar limpiando. Y si lo fuera, no limpiaría el laboratorio de pociones después de que Potter y Wesley lo hubieran utilizado. No estaba loco.

—No lo eres, eso puedo verlo por mí mismo. Gracias. —Frunció el ceño —Pero es el castigo que te estoy encomendando por lastimar al Señor Smith y faltarme el respeto. —

—Estas completamente mal de la cabeza si crees que limpiare después de que Potter o Finigan hayan hecho explotar el laboratorio. —

Lamentablemente para Draco, ese fue el límite. Snape estaba molesto, furioso, pues su único ahijado, al que consideraba como un hijo, y que era el mejor de clase, era un completo idiota y arrogante, y se atrevía a decir, que era peor que el presumido de Potter. Si bien no había tenido una buena noche, no era para que se desquitara con él cuando claramente no tenía la culpa. Por lo mismo, tenía que hacer algo rápido, para que Draco no fuera tan altanero e idiota. Pero la pregunta era… ¿Qué era lo bastante malo, para que el Slytherin dejara atrás esa actitud?

La respuesta llego en tres alumnos que se adentraban al salón.

—No puedo creer que tengas tan pésimos modales en la mesa de Gryffindor. —Chillo  
Hermione mientras le fruncía el ceño a Ron.

— ¿Todas las mujeres son igual? —Pregunto el pelirrojo a Harry, mientras este se encogía de hombros.

Hermione les había dicho que era mejor llegar a tiempo a la sala de pociones de Snape, si Harry no quería que le quitaran más puntos de los necesarios en pociones. Porque, siendo sinceros, las habilidades para las pociones del pelinegro eran casi inexistentes, y si podían evitar que le quitaran puntos a Gryffindor llegando temprano, valía la pena intentarlo.

Por otro lado, una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por el rostro de Snape, mientras este veía a los tres chicos. Las palabras _Gryffindor _y _Mujeres _le habían dado una excelente idea para crear el castigo del Malfoy, quien le veía extrañado por el repentino cambio de humor.

¡Oh sí! Definitivamente se divertiría en grande mientras que su ahijado sufría las consecuencias de sus actos.

Sin que se diera cuenta, se acercó a un caldero, y reviso en las alacenas si tenía todos los ingredientes necesarios para lo que tenía en mente. Sonrió completamente satisfecho cuando comprobó que si los tenía.

—Debo decir que Granger tiene razón comadreja. Comes como un verdadero cerdo. ¿Acaso tus padres no te alimentan bien en las vacaciones? Viendo los hijos que tienen y el trabajo de tu padre, no me sorprendería—Dijo Draco, mientras sonreía con superioridad al pelirrojo, que tenía el rostro de color rojo por la vergüenza y la furia.

—A ti que te importa, estúpido hurón —Le espeto, mientras se iba a sentar.

Draco hizo lo propio, pues los alumnos ya llegaban a la sala, lo que significaba que la clase estaba a punto de comenzar. Y no quería más problemas con Snape.

La clase transcurrió de manera normal, exceptuando que Snape se paseaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, mientras decía palabras y vaciaba ingredientes en su caldero.

Harry suspiro. La clase al fin había terminado, y no había explotado ni una sola vez su caldero. La verdad, era que las pociones de sexto año se le hacían verdaderamente difíciles, y no podía pasar la asignatura si seguía así. Había ingresado a las clases porque el profesor Slughorn estaba impartiéndolas, pero de último momento había salido de fuera del país, por asuntos personales. Y no veía la hora para que regresara.

—Potter, Malfoy, Weasley, Granger. Acompáñenme a la oficina del director. —Ordeno Snape, mientras salía de la puerta.

Confundidos, los Gryffindor salieron siguiéndolo, Harry y Ron estaban pensando cualquier esxcusa que se les venía en la cabeza para no tener un castigo, mientras que Hermione estaba muriéndose de los nervios que sentía, y se mordía las uñas de manera nerviosa. Draco, por otra parte, los seguía de cerca, con aire aburrido, mientras esperaba el castigo del trio dorado del colegio.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina del Profesor Dumbledore, este les veía con su característica sonrisa, mientras estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio.

—¿Pasa algo Severus? —Pregunto el hombre, mientras miraba al maestro.

—He venido a hacerle una propuesta. —Dijo simplemente, mientras señalaba a los 4 estudiantes. Snape tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara, poco típico de él, lo que hizo que tanto Harry como Draco se dieran cuenta. Snape tramaba algo. Algo verdaderamente malo.  
—¿De que trata? —La curiosidad inundaba la voz del director, y se podía ver claramente que estaba ansioso y emocionado.

—Es un castigo para Potter y Malfoy. —

—Profesor Dumbledore, yo no hice nada. Estoy seguro que fue Potter el causante de todo el problema. —dijo apresuradamente el rubio, mientras apuntaba con la cabeza al otro chico.

—¡Yo no he hecho nada, Profesor! —Harry Exclamo indignado, mientras miraba confundido a Snape.

—Potter está a punto de reprobar mi asignatura, ya sabe que el Profesor Slughorn está fuera del país. Por tanto, es mi deber evaluar a los alumnos hasta que llegue… Malfoy por otra parte, pasara sin problemas y con un sobresaliente. —Draco sonrió con altanería mientras Snape le explicaba la situación a Dumbledore. —Sin embargo, ha mostrado bastante altanería con los profesores, y ha estado acosando a Michael Smith.

—En mi defensa, Profesor, debo decirles que se lo tenía bien merecido. Ese sujeto nos molestaba a mí y a todos los Slytherin. —Se defendió el rubio.

—Si no me equivoco, y nunca lo hago debo alardear, esa no es excusa suficiente Señor Malfoy. Estoy seguro que Severus querrá discutir su castigo conmigo. —Dijo Dumbledore. Snape asintió, dándole la razón. —Señores Malfoy, Potter Weasley. Señorita Granger, pueden esperar afuera. —

Hermione y Ron se fueron sin replicar, mientras que Harry y Draco, se miraron con profundo odio, pero salieron de igual manera.

…

…

…

Draco se paseaba por la sala fuera de la oficina, mientras esperaba con ansias que Snape estuviera jugando. Estaba seguro que era una broma de mal gusto aquello que le sucedía, y esperaba, al menos si no era el caso, que el castigo fuera suave con él, a Potter que hicieran lo que quisieran.

Harry estaba de igual manera, impaciente y asustado, pero sobre todo nervioso. Sabía que el profesor Dumbledore no permitiría que Snape abusara de su poder de profesor, pero sabía demasiado bien, a que grado llegaba el odio del hombre por él. Por lo mismo, no podía decir con exactitud si el castigo era cruel, humillante. En pocas palabras, degradante.

Pero, el lado bueno, si es que había uno, era que Draco también estaba castigado al igual que él, por lo que, quería creer, que el castigo no sería tan malo. Las puertas de la oficina se abrieron, mostrando a un complacido Snape, y a un divertido Dumbledore. El mayor reía un poco.

—Yo y el Profesor Snape hemos decidido su castigo. Pero quisiéramos discutirlo con el señor Malfoy y el señor Potter a solas. Espero que no les importe. —Dijo el de barba, mientras miraba a Ron y Hermione a manera de disculpas. Estos asintieron y le dirigieron una última mirada a Harry antes de irse por el pasillo. —Entren, por favor.

Una vez adentro en la oficina, Snape carraspeo un poco antes de hablar.

—Hemos decidido su castigo. —Le acerco una copa de un líquido de color rosa a Draco, mientras le miraba con diversión. —Bébelo, Malfoy. Esa es la primera parte del castigo.

—¿Por qué Potter no lo bebe? —Pregunto el rubio desconfiado, mientras tomaba la copa entre sus manos. —Se supone que él también está castigado, ¿No? —

—El señor Potter tiene un castigo diferente. —Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo comprensivamente.

—¿Qué es exactamente esto? —Su mirada se dirigió al líquido de la copa que tenía en sus manos. —No quiero tomar veritacerum si es ilegal, y tampoco quisiera beber amortentia—

—No, no es ninguna ni la otra. Y tampoco es veneno, no se preocupe. —Dijo Dumbledore divertido.

Sin miramientos, decidió tomarse la poción que había en la copa, porque no tomarla solamente retrasaría el proceso. Coloco la copa entre sus labios, y la bebió. Un ardor se alojó en todo su cuerpo, mientras retraía el rostro. Se dobló cayendo de rodillas, y sintió sus extremidades temblar, e instintivamente oculto la cabeza entre sus brazos, para que su enemigo no viera el dolor que sentía.

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, mientras sentía una sensación extraña cerca de su amiguito y en el pecho.

Harry se sentía impulsivo mientras veía a Draco doblarse de rodillas con el rostro lleno de dolor. No podía permitir que algo así pasara frente a sus narices, aunque fuera su eterno rival. No podía, y definitivamente no lo consentía. Cuando dio ademan de acercarse a ayudarle, el profesor Dumbledore le detuvo con su brazo, mientras le veía confundido. ¿Cómo es que podía consentir el sufrir de un alumno?

Entonces… Draco saco la cabeza de entre sus brazos. Una larga cabellera rubia se asomó entre ellos, mientras unos ojos grises humedecidos levemente les miraban confundidos. Un rostro afilado y de rasgos distinguidos y delicados les frunció el ceño.

—¿Malfoy? —Logro pronunciar Harry. La chica lo volteo a ver con profundo odio.

—¿Tengo duendes en la cara Potter? —dijo la chica rubia con una voz femenina, melodiosa y delicada. Los ojos grises y verdes se abrieron sorprendidos y alarmados.

—Por… Godric. —

—¡¿Qué me han hecho?! ¡¿Por qué soy mujer?! —comenzó a gritar histérica y alarmada la chica, que anteriormente era Draco Malfoy.

—Cálmese, señor Malfoy. —Dumbledore hablo con voz tranquila, haciendo callar a la rubia. —Ese es parte de su castigo. La segunda parte es tanto para el señor Potter como para usted…

—¿Por qué Potter no es mujer? —Le corto furioso.

—Porque el profesor Snape lo ha querido así. Escuchen con atención. Este castigo durara 6 meses. Usted, señor Malfoy, permanecerá como mujer por ese tiempo exacto, mientras que el señor Potter, será el encargado de darle la protección necesaria para evitar toda clase de burlas… además de que le ofrecerá asilo en su casa de Gryffindor. —

—¡Eso sí que no! —Gritaron a la una los dos estudiantes, mientras se miraban con odio.

—Lamento decirles que no tienen opción. —Dijo maliciosamente Snape, mientras les reía con mofa. La rubia gruño.

—Claro que para hacer las cosas más interesantes, el Señor Malfoy, es decir, La señorita Malfoy, podrá insultar a todos los Gryffindor que desee. —Dijo Dumbledore.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Pregunto Harry desconcertado, mientras le veía de igual manera.

—Porque es obvio que la señorita Malfoy ganara más enemigos en Gryffindor, haciéndole su castigo aún más severo, Potter… Además, que la peor parte se la llevara ella, al ser mujer y estar rodeado de leones. —Dijo Snape.

Si, definitivamente, Malfoy estaba más que jodido… pero Harry no estaba lejos.

**Nini: **Hola a todos y todas. Soy nueva en esta sección, primer fic, y siempre he querido hacer uno de Harry y Draco. Soy una persona aficionada al Slash, sea de cualquier rating. Espero que me digan que errores contiene mi fic para hacerlo aceptable, y me dejen un review para animarme a subir los demás capítulos de esta historia algo rebuscada. Nos leemos luego y gracias por leer. Adios.

**¿REVIEWS?**


End file.
